


Eat Me, Drink Me

by onekingdomonce



Series: Role Reversal AU [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: “You know,” Damianos was crouched down this time, running the pad of his thumb down Laurent’s lower lip. He was so close; Laurent could feel the heat coming off his body. He shifted his head to the side, and Laurent’s eyes slid along with it, towards Nikandros. “I only share my favorites.”
Relationships: Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Series: Role Reversal AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741237
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	Eat Me, Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> a short ficlet i wrote for this au featuring nikandros, because i love this verse and im trash  
> this doesnt really feature anything explicit, but i'd say it's the same headspace and gist of the original fic  
> 🤙🏼

“Well?” A hand smoothed down the back of Laurent’s head, squeezed the nape of his neck. “What do you think?”

Laurent wanted to look away. The ability to avert his eyes was of the simplest of joys, but he’d already received two light taps beneath his chin, the telltale signal that he was long used to. _Eyes up._

And so he kept them up, with no other choice, keeping them carefully on the man standing before him.

_Nikandros,_ Damianos had said, his own eyes on Nikandros as he’d tilted Laurent’s head to the side, kissing his jaw. His hand had been on his front; fingers searching until Laurent’s mouth fell open breathlessly. _Kyros of Delpha._

Nikandros held himself much like Damianos did. Proud. Tall. Pompous. His chiton was cut shorter, his eyes were darker. He was familiarly handsome, in a way that made Laurent’s throat burn with something sour.

He crouched down now, reaching out to touch Laurent like he was a dog waited to be petted. He accepted it with silence; the intrusive gaze, the fingers on his chin that turned firm, gripping him still. His face was still, his mouth straight and considering. And then he laughed.

“Well,” Nikandros said, looking over Laurent’s shoulder towards Damianos, seated on the couch at Laurent’s back. “He certainly looks like he was made for you.”

He didn’t need to turn to see Damianos’ grin. He could hear it in his voice, and knew to anticipate it regardless. “Doesn’t he?”

The question was spoken with possessive pleasure. His hand was on Laurent’s shoulder.

“I’ve heard the men talk about him, but I had my doubts.” Nikandros settled his eyes back on Laurent, smiling again at something else. “Damianos’ new prize.”

He felt a rustling behind him. The fronts of Damianos’ knees pressed into Laurent briefly as he stood up, moving around where Laurent was knelt on the soft carpet. He waited, wordlessly, looking up at where they both stood before him now. 

Nikandros rose as well, turning to Damianos. “I assumed he would serve you at dinner.”

The mere suggestion of it turned Laurent’s stomach. He saw it, flashes of it, so clear that he could almost feel the palm smoothing up the back of his thigh as he poured wine, the tug at the center of his chest, twinned points that made Laurent squirm and whimper. More than once he nearly dropped his platter, and each time Damianos would smile and assure him, touch the side of his face and whisper that he was doing well.

“I let him rest,” Damianos said, now. He touched Laurent’s face similarly. “He’d earned it.”

Another laugher, lower this time and joined between the two. Laurent’s cheeks burned with barely contained rage, and the inevitable memory of the last time he’d been in this room, not far off from where he was positioned now. He’d been called into Damianos’ chambers to help him dress for a morning of meetings and had ended up getting fucked against the table, clutching the edges until he came against polished wood.

The edge of a knuckle traced Laurent’s jaw, tilting his head up. He looked between both of them, his own eyes wide, knowing that was wanted of him. A ripple of fear made its way through Laurent’s body. He thought of – _both of them_ – and felt a similar waver in the pit of his stomach. Not fear. Worse.

“You know,” Damianos was crouched down this time, running the pad of his thumb down Laurent’s lower lip. He was so close; Laurent could feel the heat coming off his body. He shifted his head to the side, and Laurent’s eyes slid along with it, towards Nikandros. “I only share my favorites.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send/discuss more prompts for this verse [ tumblr](http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com) [ twitter](https://twitter.com/damensthighs)


End file.
